koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Spy Hunter/Legend
Missions Contains relevant information on each stage. Primary objectives are indicated in bold. Weapons Vehicles Enemies= Dangerous vehicles used by Nostra to impede the player's progress. Road Lord (SH).png|'Road Lord' - Hydraulic rams and speed boosters make this bullet proof truck a threat from both side and rear. Vehicle Type: Land Features: High Impact Steel, Hydraulic Rams Switch Blade (SH).png|'Switch Blade' - High speed titanium drills combined with superior agility make this a deadly opponent to drive next to. Vehicle Type: Land Features: Diamond Tipped Drill Bullseye (SH).png|'Bullseye' - Fast and rugged, this all terrain vehicle's deadly gun turret will always find its mark. Vehicle Type: Land Features: Turret Machinegun Mortar Thing (SH).png|'Mortar Thing' - Four rapid fire mortars set in an amphibious chassis make it dangerous on land and water. Unaffected by oil. Vehicle Type: Land, Sea Features: Mortar Launchers, Turret Machine Gun Barrel Dumper (SH).png|'Barrel Dumper' - Especially dangerous in tight quarters, this agile ship dumps barrels of explosives from the rear. Vehicle Type: Sea Features: Turret Machine Gun, Explosive Barrels Mad Bomber (SH).png|'Mad Bomber' - The sheer number of bombs dropped from this modified helicopter will drive even the best drivers mad. Vehicle Type: Air Features: Machine Guns, Anti-Armor Bomblets Side Jump Jet (SH).png|'Jump Jet' - Deadly accurate guided missiles and low-level ambushes make this aircraft lethal. Vehicle Type: Air Features: VTOL Capability, Guided Missiles Prototype (SH).png|'Prototype' - A hybrid of stolen IES and Nostra technology, this vehicle's full capabilities are still unknown. Vehicle Type: Land Features: Data Unavailable Attack Heli (SH).png|'Attack Heli' - Rotating machine guns mounted to a lightning fast and highly maneuverable combat helicopter. Vehicle Type: Air Features: Guided Missiles, Rotating Machine Guns Enforcer (SH).png|'Enforcer' - Bullet proof glass and panels protect while rocket launchers and gatling guns attack. Vehicle Type: Land Features: Rocket Launcher, Gatling Guns Dr Torpedo (SH).png|'Dr. Torpedo' - Advanced twin hull design fitted with fore and aft torpedo launchers will give a lethal dose of damage. Vehicle Type: Sea Features: Torpedo Launcher Water Blade (SH).png|'Water Blade' - Like its cousin on land, high speed titanium drills can quickly send the player to a watery grave. Vehicle Type: Sea Features: Diamond Tipped Drill Smoke Stack (SH).png|'Smoke Stack' - Belches billowing clouds of thick blinding smoke allowing other enemies to close in for the kill. Vehicle Type: Land Features: Smoke Screen Generator Mine Dropper (SH).png|'Mine Dropper' - Bullet proof steel plates shield a large supply of rear deployed magnetic proximity mines. Vehicle Type: Land Features: Proximity Mines Slick (SH).png|'Slick' - Light armor allows it to stay ahead while leaving a deadly trail of traction stealing fluid behind. Vehicle Type: Land Features: Oil Nozzles Non-Identified Agent (SH).png|'Non-Identified Agent' - Unnamed agents of Nostra, they are found throughout the globe and will often harass the player in small numbers. Non-Identified Agent 2 (SH).png|'Non-Identified Agent (Motorcycle)' Non-Identified Agent 3 (SH).png|'Non-Identified Agent (Boat)' Non-Identified Agent 4 (SH).png|'Non-Identified Agent (Desert Kart)' |-|Miscellaneous= Support Vehicles Vehicles deployed by the IES to support the player. Weapons Van (SH).png|'Weapons Van' - An armored van sent to provide the Interceptor with full repairs and additional ammo past enemy lines. Weapons Boat (SH).png|'Weapons Boat' - Serves as an aquatic version of the weapons van. IES Helicopter (SH).png|'IES Helicopter' - Drops a stealth gate that bestows brief invisibility to the Interceptor. Targets Various targets that need to be pursued or protected by the player. Nostra Satellite Truck (SH).png|Nostra Satellite Truck Nostra Cargo Ship (SH).png|Nostra Cargo Ship Control Tower (SH).png|Control Tower Nostra Transport Truck (SH).png|Nostra Transport Truck IES Cargo Truck (SH).png|IES Cargo Truck Bomb (SH).png|Bomb IES Agents (SH).png|IES Agents Mobile Missile (SH).png|Mobile Missile Communication Tower (SH).png|Communication Tower Nostra Transmitter (SH).png|Nostra Transmitter Armed Transport Truck (SH).png|Armed Transport Truck Nuclear Submarine (SH).png|Nuclear Submarine Scud Missile (SH).png|Scud Missile Cheat Grid Category:Gameplay